yandere_high_schoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Sam
Sam Gladiator is the protagonist and main narrator of Yandere High School. He is assumed to be a sophomore, as he has just begun his second year of high school. The roleplay is revolved around him and his best friend, Taurtis as they face many life-threatening challenges. Being told his fortune by Majo Ellen, he has been encountering dangerous people, almost getting himself killed once. Appearance Sam has the default height of all other skins from Minecraft, but he has both brown hair and brown eyes, as well as fairly pale skin. He is half-rabbit hence for the white rabbit ears and also having white fur on the back half of his head. During school days, he wears the default school uniform; an off-yellow jacket, red tie and black pants. His gym wear is simply of navy shorts and a light blue shirt, and his weekend clothes alter, but he is mostly seen wearing denim jeans, a dark blue undershirt, and sky-blue shirt on top. His suits are usually taken from the dead, containing blood and hole patches. It consists of a black blazer, tie and trousers with a white shirt. For a short amount of time, he even wore Salex's school uniform, which he dug from her grave. Personality Sam is a very friendly and sociable character, and seems to get along (or rather, tries to get along) with almost everybody in his school. Unlike his friends, most often, he is the sensible one who will never do something too risky or dangerous. However, he does have an immature side which shows later on in the series. He can also grow quite aggressive when confronted by someone/something he dislikes. Being more comfortable with the people around him, he gained a meaner persona and is also known to be a bully, especially towards Dom, his enemy. But it been shown and hinted that he may have a insane side, For exmaple, When Sam asked or forced Grian to dress up as Taurtis so it could make him feel better and in Grian fear of being stabbed like Taurtis did by Sam so he agreed. But while in the gym he fully belived Grian was Tarutis. Grian for a moment thought he was joking but soon he relized that Sam was actually wasn't kidding. Rowan kept whispering to Grian to run. But when Rowan was stabbed by Yuki when Rowan tried to push Sam in the 'Punishment Pit.' And when Grian tried to made a run for it and saying that his not Taurtis. That is where Sam Truely lost it and kept following and as he trapped Grian to the Shed as he kept saying that Grian was Taurtis. But then when Rowan survived from Yuki stab, Rowan and Okami tried to calm Sam down but it only made matter worse. Which only made him more confused and angrier as Rowan and Okami tryed to shot him with sleep arrows. But it caused him to get out Yuki's Bloody knife and swing it trying to warn them to back off as Sam ran and tried to hide as he kept repeating himself that Taurtis was here, And he hid in a old prison and kept saying that Taurtis was his best friend and that he will help him. As he blacked out. Relationships Love Interests Sookie= Sam has had a crush on Sookie for a really long time and has also had a strong attachment to her. He even went as far to become her stalker, hinting how clingy he is. Sookie was also the one to start up nicknames for Sam: "Bunny Boy" and "Carrot Boy". His first impression to her wasn't good as he always ran away after giving her presents. Sam was very shy during his first couple of encounters but gained a lot more confidence as the days progressed. Even though Sookie never acted upon these feelings he gave to her, San still carried on having feelings for her and proving his love for her. Sam's stubbornness is very extreme as shown when he still didn't give up on her when Sookie confessed that she was a lesbian. Her turn down of his proposal didn't embarrass him; it confused him. Given many suggestions, Taurtis telling him to go out with Invader, Yuki telling him to cross dress, and him having an idea to kill off competitors in rival for Sookie's love (Soul), he went with Yuki's idea. Using his alter ego, Samantha, Sam gained the interest of Sookie, who was blinded by his appearance to realize that Samantha was actually a boy. Sam had given her many flowers, which she accepted (something she wouldn't have done if Sam had given it to her as a boy). However, after revealing that Samantha was actually Sam, he gave up on capturing her heart. Currently, they rarely interact. |-|Invader= Sam has never liked Invader but she has a strong love towards him. He's only ever been dating or going out with Invader is due to the consistent demands from Taurtis. During the first day of class, Sam was picked on by Invader and the girl groupie, however after Invader saved and gave him CPR in GYM class, she fell for him. Sam didn't like the fact he was kissed by a bearded girl and since then he never wanted to be with her again. Sam and Invader went on a date to the cinema to watch Jack & Jill with Taurtis and Salex, because Taurtis suggested to. It was never Sam's intention to invite her since he wanted to take Sookie and still, he didn't sit next to her, making her sit in the back with the door open to hide his view of her. Since then, Invader still hasn't given up on him, being very clingy, and he still hated her. She was, to him, a back-up date which he would rather not take; a plan Z. Sam's always teased about their relationship from all the students, especially Taurtis. Sometime during the teasing, he accepted their relationship and was forced into being a couple. Eventually, he had made an enemy, Dom, who liked Invader a lot. Sam was gladly willing to give Invader to Dom but he was being stopped by Invader and Taurtis, also Dom thought of him as dangerous rival. He was dragged into many dangerous things due to miscommunication. Invader has never stopped loving Sam and was even willing to marry him even though he didn't want anything to do with her. |-|Yuki= Sam's relationship with Yuki is very strange. They never really got along until Yuki showed signs of interest in Taurtis. His growing affections for her only increased when she began dating Taurtis, before that, he was willing to support their relationship. After his confession and proposal of wanting to be her prom date, she became very nervous and left. He took that as a sign that she was considering that. This led to he and his best friend to fight for her love. Sam even tried to ask for Grian, his British friend, to help, which was quite a success. In the end, he went to the prom with Yuki and Taurtis. It was later revealed that Sam didn't really like Yuki, only wanting her because Taurtis was with her. He even told her so, very harshly at the prom, which led to Yuki snapping, taking out a knife on him. Then, after prom, Sam was chased down by Yuki, who was wanting to kill him. He became scared and also creeped out by her but after, with reasons through text, he wanted to patch things up and forget it all. Yuki thought different though. Friends Taurtis= Taurtis is Sam's best friend. They both attend the same school, walk to school together and even share a home. Whilst Taurtis is slightly more popular, he is also more daring than Sam, but will often end up in far more stupid situations. They spend most of their time together. |-|Grian= Sam and Grian are really good friends, known when Grian backed Sam up and when Sam thought Taurtis died, offered Grian to be his next best friend. He acts like a teacher towards Grian as he taught his British friend the Japanese language and life. Sometimes Sam can be stubborn, believing that he is more British than Grian since he studied British on Rosetta Stone. Grian usually takes this in and accepts it, like a good friend. They have a very stable friendship, joking around a lot. |-|J the Star= Sam and J are somewhat close friends. Sam would usually get jealous and be in awe at many of J's vehicles and things, but he would trust him. The two (including Taurtis) have even been involved in troublesome events. Sam depends on J a lot when it comes to a plan B. They never once argued, having a very stable friendship. Sam even asked many favors such as Taurtis and he staying over at J's house, who always gives a positive response. |-|Salex= Salex is Taurtis' love interest. Whilst she and Sam do not chat much, they both remain civil with each other, but are not very close. Others Pro. Gareth= Gareth was Sam's homeroom teacher. They were mediocre with each other until Gareth died, and hardly anything else is mentioned of him throughout the series. |-|Dom= Dom is Sam's worst enemy. Dom is convinced that Invader and Sam are dating, and is utterly jealous of him. At one point, they even fight outside of school, which gets Sam arrested and leaves Dom in triumph. |-|Chan= Chan and Sam have hardly spoken to each other, but it is hinted at that Sam may like her. After discovering J also has a thing for Chan, Sam comments that she "isn't bad looking". Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Yandere High Students